Descendientes
by Lord Haxor
Summary: Mientras el príncipe demaciano hacía una misión de patrullaje en las cercanías de un poblado, una indefensa joven media dragón estaba siendo maltratada en tal poblado, le habían quitado lo que más quería en el mundo. ¿Qué les deparará a ambos en este relato?
1. Capítulo 1: Hija del Dragón

**Off: Buenas, este es mi primer FanFic, espero que sea de su agrado, ojala que puedan darme un feedback (review) para ver en las cosas que podría mejorar y las cosas que les gustó.**

**Debo destacar que los personajes, lugares, y otros objetos de esta historia fueron hechos por Riot Games, los creadores de League of Legends, les agradezco un montón.**

**Sin más que decir, comencemos con la historia.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: HIJA DEL DRAGÓN<strong>

_"Papá... ¿Dónde estás Papá?..."-_

_"Papá... Tengo miedo... ¿Qué hacen esos hombres?..."_

_"Papá... Papá... No te mueras papá..."_

_"¿Papá?... ¿PAPÁ?..."_

Los gritos eran inútiles, ellos no entendían, no querían comprender, solo querían ver sangre correr. No les bastaba con tener al gran dragón, querían deshacerse de todo aquél se le cruce, al parecer les guardaban cierto rencor.

En un pequeño pueblo, rodeado de bosques, cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes, se encontraba una joven, tenía rasgos de característicos de medio dragón, piel azul, ojos color miel, y una armadura rojiza. Su cuerpo con múltiples heridas, se encontraba mojado por la pesada lluvia, la cual limpiaba la sangre.

La joven abrazaba el cadáver de su padre, mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos, las lágrimas se camuflaban con la lluvia. No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas, su padre siempre le explicó que los humanos le temían a los dragones, pero nunca creyó que terminarán a tal extremo. Se encontraba contra una pared, con un amplio alboroto al frente proveniente de una multitud, gritándole cosas horribles, tirándole desde basura hasta piedras. Ella tan solo se quedaba queta, intentando cubrirse con sus brazos, solo le quedaba llorar y susurrar:

"_¿Por qué me hacen esto? No entiendo nada... Papá, por favor ayúdame..._" -sollozando-

Parecía que todo estaba por acabar, unos hombres traían unas armas afiladas para acabar con la existencia de la joven, ésta gastó sus últimos esfuerzos en ponerse de pie, pero un guijarro lanzado desde el tumulto de gente, la desplomó. Su mente en ese momento solo pensaba en terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, quería dejar de sufrir.

_"¡Matad a la bestia, matadla!"_

_"¡No debemos tener piedad con un ser irracional, tan solo mátenla!"_

La media dragón ya se daba por vencida, su energía se acabó, estaba en agachada en el suelo, cubierta de lodo, abrazando al difunto de su padre.

-Un sonido de una bandera siendo incrustada en la tierra interrumpió el bullicio de la turba, se escuchan muchos pasos, cada vez más fuertes, venían hacía aquí, todo el gentilicio miraba hacía donde provenían estos ruidos-

Era un escuadrón demaciano, iban en una misión de patrulla. Esta patrulla tenía algo en particular, iba liderado por el príncipe de Demacia, el próximo rey, Jarvan IV. A Jarvan le llamó la atención tanto alboroto en una zona concentrada, por ende se dio el trabajo de supervisar él mismo. El príncipe demaciano vio a una indefensa chica siendo apedreada por la plebe, e inmediatamente pasó entre la gente y se puso al frente de ella, impidiendo más daños hacia la media dragón. La joven siente una presencia fraternal, logra levantar la mirada y ve la silueta de Jarvan.

_"¿Qué está haciendo príncipe Jarvan IV?_" -Un hombre grita desde la multitud.

"_¿No ve que es una amenaza para nuestro pueblo? ¡Debe ser ejecutada lo antes posible!_" - Exclama un anciano cercano a donde se encuentra el príncipe. El futuro rey demaciano se puso firme, y vocea:

"_¡Parad sus injustos tratos hacia una inocente criatura! ¿En qué estáis pensando?"_

_"Ella debe ser asesinada su majestad, es un peligro innecesario._" -responde un pueblerino.

_"Escuchad gentío, desde ahora nadie le tocará un pelo a esta joven, el que se oponga tendrá gravísimos problemas con el ejército de Demacia, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella_." -pronunció el Príncipe Jarvan IV. La muchedumbre sin más, le abrió un camino al Príncipe junto a la joven. Jarvan se dirige a la media dragón, intenta levantarla.

"_Hey ¿Te encuentras bien?_" - dijo Jarvan amablemente.

_"... S-Sí.._." - exclamó tímidamente la joven.

"_Ya todo terminó, no temas, no te haré daño, te llevaré a un lugar seguro"_

"._.. M-Muchas gracias._.." - una lágrima cae por la mejilla de la joven.

"..._ Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

".._. Shyvana.._." - abraza a Jarvan IV.

".._. Shyvana... Vamos a Demacia ¿Puedes caminar?_"... – algo sorprendido, por la reacción de la joven-

- Shyvana sonríe agradecida.

* * *

><p><strong>Off: Este es el fin del capítulo 1, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como dije anteriormente es mi primer fanfiction y espero que puedan darle reviews y consejos a este novato, sin más que decir, saludos y que estén bien. ^^<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2: Heridas

**Off: Decidí seguir con la historia, ya que particularmente me encanta el lore de Shyvana. Espero que le guste, y recuerden que su review me hace crecer y mejorar por cada capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: HERIDAS.<strong>

Shyvana intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó bruscamente en los brazos de Jarvan, éste, apiadado, decide cargar con ella. La medio dragón reclama por este hecho, dice que no es necesario, pero Jarvan continuó insistiendo y se hizo su voluntad.

_"¡Abrid paso lugareños!"_ -Gritó el príncipe Jarvan IV, automáticamente la muchedumbre se dispersó para dejarle el camino libre.

Al llegar con su escuadrón, Jarvan IV da órdenes de cancelar el patrullaje hasta próximo aviso. Un soldado se acerca al príncipe y pronuncia:

_"Su majestad, veo que lleva a la joven en brazos, poseemos de jaulas si desea acomodarla en ellas."_

_"No se preocupe soldado, yo me encargaré de ella"_ – En este momento Shyvana sonroja totalmente y finge estar dormida.

Más tarde, se encuentran camino a Demacia, el trayecto es largo y la lluvia cada vez se pone más fuerte, sumando la densidad del bosque en donde se hallaban, formaban una melancólica escena. La joven media dragón duerme en los cálidos brazos del príncipe, Jarvan miraba fijamente el camino, y ocasionalmente observaba la ternura de la joven. Los soldados de la patrulla susurraban acerca de la escena, y el cómo afectaría esto a la imagen del príncipe, algunos decían que esto le arruinaría su status social, mientras otros se lo tomaban a la ligera.

Después de un par de horas caminando, toman en cuenta que está atardeciendo y que la mayor parte (para no decir todos) del escuadrón estaba exhausto, deciden hacer un pequeño campamento dentro de una cueva, para así eludir la lluvia, ya dentro, prendieron una fogata, colocaron sus sacos de dormir, y compartían sus experiencias disfrutando de una variedad de comidas. Jarvan aún con la joven en sus brazos, se encuentra un poco apartado de sus soldados, se sienta apoyado en una pared y decide despertar a Shyvana. Ella, al despertar, lo primero que ve es al joven príncipe, se alarma un poco y luego recuerda todo lo que le había ocurrido, decide sentarse a un lado de él.

_"Veo que te encuentras algo mejor"_ – exclamó el príncipe.

_"… S-Sí… "_–Responde Shyvana algo nerviosa.-

_"Relájate, estamos en confianza. Me presento, soy Jarvan IV, futuro príncipe de Demacia"_ – ríe suavemente.

_"…E-Esto… Quería darte las gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mí…Príncipe Jarvan"_ – pronuncia Shyvana, intentado mirar a los ojos de su héroe.

_"Actué como cualquier príncipe debería de hacer. Por cierto ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? Si es que no te incomoda, y si es que lo deseas, solo dime Jarvan."_ –Con un tono sereno.-

_"C-Claro que sí, adelante... Jarvan…"_

_"¿Quién eres y como terminaste en tal situación?"_

_"Esto… Está bien, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no me harás nada malo cuando te lo cuente todo… ¿O-Ok?"_

_"Tienes mi palabra."_

_"Soy hija de un dragón, y de una humana. Mi madre murió, he vivido con mi padre toda mi vida. Mi padre siempre me aconsejó, y me explicó el cómo debo sobrevivir bajo esta condición, ya que, los dragones decían que mi sangre era impura, y nunca me aceptaron. Y por el lado de los humanos, mis diferentes características conllevaron al rechazo. Siempre viví bajo el hostigamiento de un maldito dragón que buscaba mi desdicha, por ende yo y mi padre pasábamos de lugar en lugar sin conocer un verdadero hogar."_ – Shyvana empieza a tiritar desde esta parte, Jarvan nota el cambio de la joven.

-Sollozando-_ "Ha-Hace m-muy poco… Yo y mi padre nos hallábamos cerca del pueblo en donde me encontraste… Íbamos en busca del maldito dragón que me estaba atormentando para acabar de una vez con él. P-Pero él nos toma por desprevenido, empezamos a pelear, y terminamos en la población, provocamos un desastre, pero los pueblerinos nos atacan a mi padre y a mí. Finalmente, el maldito dragón aprovecha de la oportunidad, matando a mi padre, y dejándome moribunda. Lo único que pude recordar, es que el dragón se fue al norte, luego de eso, los pobladores empezaron a tirarme basura y piedras, dejándome prácticamente inconsciente. Y-Y tú ya sabes el resto."_ –Intenta dar una sonrisa a Jarvan-

_"Ahora entiendo todo."_ – Dice Jarvan inmutable.

_"¡P-Por favor no me vayas a hacer nada!_" – Grita Shyvana alejándose un poco del príncipe. Éste grito llamó la atención de los soldados cercanos.-

_"Claro que no, yo te ayudaré a matar a ese maldito dragón, dando justicia a todo el sufrimiento que te hizo pasar y vengando la muerte de tu padre."_ –Toma la mano de Shyvana, y le sonríe-

_"¿¡Lo dices en serio?!"_ –exclama alegre-

_"Claro, nunca te mentiría con algo tan serio."_

_"… Muchísimas gracias… "_– Abraza a Jarvan con todas sus ganas-

Jarvan algo sonrojado le devuelve el abrazo y acaricia su pelo, era muy suave y sedoso, todo lo contrario a como se lo esperaba. Ella era muy cálida, Jarvan sentía un calor afectivo envolviendo su cuerpo, realmente se sentía muy bien. Después de unos segundos en una misma posición, Shyvana sigue aferrada al brazo del príncipe, con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto, Shyvana rompe el silencio.

_"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_ – Jarvan afirmó al instante-

_"¿Quiénes son estos hombres que te siguen? Siento que me observan de una manera extraña, como si les molestase…"_

_"Son mis hombres de confianza, son mi escuadrón, provienen de mi ciudad natal, Demacia."_

_"Demacia… He escuchado maravillas de ese sitio ¿Cómo es?"_

_"Es probablemente la ciudad más pacífica de Valoran, ahora mismo nos dirigimos para allá."_

_"Y… ¿Tú fuiste el que vendó mis heridas?..."_ –Señalando los vendajes-

"_Sí, cuando te recogí, no pude evitar ver tus heridas, así que tomé un botiquín y traté tus heridas personalmente"._

Las palabras provenientes de los labios de Jarvan eran música para los oídos de la joven media dragón. Cuando escuchó las últimas no pudo evitar sonreír, cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en el hombro del príncipe. Éste la contempló por unos instantes, abrazó a Shyvana y la dejó descansar en su regazo. En esa misma posición, se quedaron dormidos esa noche.

_"Dulces sueños, Shyvana."_

_"Dulces sueños, príncipe Jarvan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Y llegamos al fin del segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor no olviden hacer review, motiva bastante, sin más que decir, adiós, y que les vaya bien. ^^<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Bonita?

**Tercer capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, y lo siento por la tardanza. Sin más que decir, adelante. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: ¿BONITA?<strong>

Shyvana abrió los ojos, pero se encontraba sola. Jarvan se había despertado antes que ella. Era temprano, algo así como las 6:00AM.

Jarvan se encontraba platicando con sus tropas, sobre la ruta que estaban tomando, y el clima, ya que, aún seguía una leve llovizna. Nadie le preguntó por la joven media dragón, a excepción de un soldado que intentó hacer una broma acerca de ella, pero Jarvan tan solo lo ignoró.

Shyvana decidió levantarse, realmente no tenía idea de que hacer, los soldados le asustaban y Jarvan estaba ocupado, así que se quedó apoyada en la pared, dándole la espalda. Observó cada detalle del lugar, había mucha humedad en el ambiente, y eso le hacía sentir incómoda. Había una variedad de mochilas tiradas a lo largo del suelo. Pasó un rato viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que Jarvan apareció.

_"Veo que dormiste bien"_ –Jarvan se detiene al frente de ella, sonriendo-

_"…S-Sí…"_ –Algo cohibida por la situación, pensaba en cómo habían dormido anoche-

_"Ten, hace frío, y no quiero que te congeles."_ –Le ofrece una bebida caliente-

_"Gracias.-"_–Lo recibe y le da un sorbo-

_"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes caminar?"_

_"Me siento bien, y puedo caminar, gracias._" -Al decir la última palabra sonríe y camina fuera de la cueva-

Ya afuera, Shyvana estira su cuerpo, se toma un tiempo para darse unas vueltas,, aún están en el bosque, parecía eterno, pero había escuchado que no les faltaba mucho para llegar a Demacia, toma algo de aire y vuelve donde se sitúa el escuadrón.

Al llegar, Jarvan le pregunta si está lista para ir, Shyvana le asiente con la cabeza pero le queda mirando de una manera extraña, casi amenazadora.

_"¿Sucede algo?"_ –Pronuncia Jarvan, extrañado-

_"Prometiste que me ayudarías a deshacerme de la bestia que asesinó a mi padre."_

_"Sí, te lo prometí, siempre cumplo mis promesas"_

Shyvana frunce el ceño.

_"Mira, iremos a Demacia, allí pensaremos en un plan y juntos con mi ejército mataremos a ese maldito dragón, ok?"_

_"Bien. Apurémonos."_

Luego de caminar un rato, la lluvia se disipó. Shyvana decide acercarse a Jarvan, ya que se encontraba algo separada del grupo. Este le dirige la palabra.

_"Pareciera que la lluvia te pone de mal humor."_ –Con tono promiscuo-

"_Sí, tienes razón, me pone algo incómoda."_

Jarvan se extrañó un poco con la respuesta, ya que a él le encantaba. Después de tanto caminar en silencio (con suerte se miraban a los ojos), lograron divisar la armoniosa ciudad, mientras más cerca estaban, más se notaba ese ambiente limpio y radiante, las estructuras, hechas de mármol y piedra blanca, sostenían las flameantes banderas demacianas. Era sin lugar a duda, un lugar que reflejaba una esperanza para la humanidad.

"_Wow, vaya, sí que es un sitio hermoso_" –Asombrada por lo brillante de la ciudad, el sol había salido y reflejaba toda la energía del sol en ella.-

"_Me alegra que te guste_" –le sonríe de una manera amable, que hace sonrojar a Shyvana-

Un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, Jarvan detiene a su patrulla, y con él, a Shyvana.

_"¿Sucede algo su majestad?"_ –Pregunta un soldado, Jarvan se dirige a Shyvana-

"_No quiero ofenderte, Shyvana, pero con tu apariencia llamarás la atención entre los ciudadanos de Demacia, y lo que menos quiero es levantar sospechas de que tratamos algo que queramos ocultar a la gente_" –Shyvana se sintió algo ofendida con este comentario-

_"P-Pero…"_ –Shyvana se queda sin palabras-

_"Lo único que se me ocurre es…_" –Saca una túnica azul con capucha, estas las ocupan los magos demacianos-

_"Ten, ponte esto, hasta que encontremos una mejor solución_" –Le ofrece la túnica a la joven-

Shyvana queda mirando la túnica un momento, lo sintió como si Jarvan le hubiese dicho que era repugnante, aunque sabía que era por su bien, no pudo evitar creer que no era su verdadera intención. Finalmente aceptó la túnica y se la puso sin negarse. La patrulla miró la escena detenidamente, nadie emitió ni un ruido.

_"Bien, vamos a puerta._" –Exclamó el príncipe Jarvan-

Al llegar a ella, los guardias le dieron una próspera bienvenida, después de un rato de hablar, decidieron inventar una historia, para no delatar a Shyvana, articulando que era una maga experta deseosa de entrar al colegio de magos de Demacia. Los guardias no le dieron mayor importancia, y les dejaron pasar sin problemas. La patrulla completa se reunió en el palacio, Jarvan les dio las gracias por su participación y cada uno de los soldados volvió a su hogar. Jarvan y Shyvana quedaron solos.

_"Ya puedes quitarte eso si quieres, sé que no te agradó para nada, pero créeme que es lo mejor por ahora."_ –Dijo inmutable el príncipe.

_"Entiendo…"_

_"Ven conmigo._" –Toma la mano de Shyvana, esta se cohíbe-

Luego de un momento caminando callados, Shyvana rompió el silencio.

"_Jarvan_…" –susurró la joven-

"_¿Sí?_" – le respondió con un tono similar-

"_¿C-Cómo me encuentras_?" –(Vaya, sí que le costó decir eso)-

"_¿Qué?"_ –Jarvan estaba algo sorprendido con la pregunta-

_"¿Me encuentras bonita?_"

Jarvan se detuvo, haciendo que Shyvana chocara suavemente con él. De repente, puso sus ojos en ella. Se encontraban en la mitad de uno de los cientos de pasillos del palacio, nadie los estaba viendo. Sus miradas se conectan, eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas conectándose perfectamente entre sí. Shyvana se ruboriza notablemente, he intenta desviar la mirada. Jarvan al ver esto toma el mentón de Shyvana y hace que sus caras queden muy cerca.

_"¿Cómo preguntas eso?"_

Shyvana queda sin palabras, nunca antes un hombre la había tratado de esa manera, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_"El término "bonita" te queda pequeño, realmente no puedo encontrar una palabra que pueda definir tu delicadeza, suavidad y cariño, eres simplemente bellísima."_

Con estas palabras Shyvana se emocionó, quería correr por toda la sala, no sabía expresar tal sentimiento. Jarvan entendía lo que Shyvana sentía, y soltó una risa juguetona.

De repente, Jarvan se aproximaba paulatinamente mirándola directamente a los ojos, y poco a poco, pudo sentir la apasionada fusión de sus labios, el dulzor llenándolos repletamente, sus lenguas hacían contacto con sus almas, y cada uno llegaba a ser parte del otro, como dejaban de ser individuos independientes. Pero el vacío se dilató, sus labios se emanciparon, dejando un hueco entre ellos.

Al separarse, ambos abrieron los ojos, realmente no ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

_"Espero que eso responda tu pregunta"_ –Respondió coquetamente Jarvan-

Shyvana dejó de ser azul por un buen rato.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: ¡Muchas gracias por las reviews, realmente me motiva mucho a seguir con esto! Ah, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre la personalidad de Shyvana, y quizás tenga razón, Shyvana aparece (por lo menos en los juegos, y en su lore) como un personaje mucho más frío. Pero yo siempre he pensado que ella oculta un lado muy dulce, y con la aparición de Jarvan, este lado puede verse a relucir. Saludos, y gracias, nuevamente. ^^<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4: Escamas de hierro

**Este capítulo es más largo que los otros, por ende me tomó más tiempo, cambié muchas veces parte de él, así que fue un lio, espero que es guste.**

**P.D. : Cambié el orden de los capítulos, el prólogo pasó a ser el Capítulo 1. Fue por algo de la interfaz de la página.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: ESCAMAS DE HIERRO.<strong>

Shyvana se petrificó por un momento, Jarvan rió, encontró ese gesto algo tierno.

_"Ven, sigamos"_ –Shyvana prácticamente era arrastrada por el príncipe Jarvan, continuaron su casi eterno camino por los pasillos-

"_Iremos a ver al Rey Jarvan III_" –pronunció Jarvan-

_"¿A tu padre?"_

_"Así es. Tengo que informarle sobre el patrullaje, y necesito que vengas conmigo."_

_"¿Por qué necesitas que yo vaya? Probablemente estropearía todo…"_

_"Al contrario, ya verás."_ –Le hace una caricia en el pelo, Shyvana se avergonzaba un poco con este tipo de gestos, pero le gustaba de todas maneras.-

Ambos llegan a un salón, era de gigantescas proporciones, y estaba decorado con una alfombra roja, candelabros y una variedad de estatuas. A lo más al fondo, se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, llevaba encima prendas tales de un rey. Éste se encontraba rodeado de sus guardias. En este momento Jarvan suelta la mano de Shyvana.

"_Guarda silencio, estás al frente de la autoridad más importante de toda Demacia, el Rey Jarvan III_" –Le dice Jarvan en un tono muy bajo a Shyvana, casi susurrando. Shyvana asiente con la cabeza.-

Ambos avanzan por el pasillo, el Rey Jarvan III mira al príncipe algo sorprendido, se preguntaba por qué había interrumpido su viaje, y quién era su acompañante. En unos momentos, Jarvan IV estaba al frente de su padre, el rey.

_"Padre, creo que le debo muchas respuestas._" –Pronuncia Jarvan IV inamovible.-

"_Así es, Jarvan ¿Cuáles fueron tus razones por cancelar el patrullaje, que era tan importante para hallar enemigos cercanos?_" –Vocea el Rey-

Cuando el Rey reprende a su hijo, Shyvana no puede evitar sentirse culpable, quería interrumpir, pero Jarvan le dijo que guardase silencio, no quería crear aún más problemas.

"_Lo lamento mucho, Padre. Tuvimos muchos inconvenientes en nuestro camino, pero será mejor discutir esto después._"

"_Entiendo. Por cierto ¿Quién es esa joven que está a tu lado?"_

Jarvan IV mira fijamente a Shyvana.

_"M-Me pregunto su majestad, soy Shyvana… E-Est_…"–Fue interrumpida por el príncipe Jarvan IV-

_"Ella es Shyvana, es una media dragón, nos ayudó sin nada a cambio en un conflicto, pero por ello sufrió graves heridas, la traje hasta Demacia para tratarlas._"

_"Así que una media dragón… Jarvan ¿Estás consciente de todos los problemas que esto puede traer?_" –El Rey responde algo confundido-

"_Claro que sí, padre, pero ella hizo un gesto muy noble por nuestra nación, así que debe ser recompensada"_

_"Está bien, llévala a un centro de restauración, allí podrá estar todo el tiempo que guste."_

"_Gracias padre, sin nada más que decir, me retiro, adiós."_

Ambos caminan por la alfombra hasta llegar al pasillo, Jarvan estaba un poco tenso.

"_¿Por qué mentiste?_" –Pregunta Shyvana, algo enojada-

_"No le podía decir la verdad a mi padre, se sentiría deshonrado, y probablemente te eche de aquí."_

_"Pero… Tu padre te regañó de todas maneras."_

_"No te preocupes, luego se le pasará al viejo. Ven, sígueme._" –Jarvan toma la mano de Shyvana sin previo aviso-

"_¿Tienes hambre? Creo que no haz comido nada hace días, vamos a darnos un festín."_

Shyvana estaba enfadada por lo ocurrido, sabía que era un problema, pero prefirió guardar silencio, aunque era bastante notorio. Después de un par de minutos llegaron al comedor, una habitación muy decorada, con una mesa gigantesca al centro.

_"Adelante siéntate, y pide lo que quieras, tengo mis chefs trabajando personalmente para nosotros."_

Shyvana se queda mirándole un rato, haciendo un puchero.

"_Odio que me trates como si fuese una niña."_

_"Lo siento._" –Jarvan ya tenía prevista tal acusación-

"_¿Por qué me interrumpiste cuando hablaba con tu padre?_" –Bastante enojada-

"_Conozco a mi padre, lo mejor era que yo hablase por ti."_

_"Entiendo…"_ –Resignada-

"_Ahora disfruta lo que nuestros chefs sirvieron, ojalá te guste."_

Llegó un grupo de hombres a la mesa y empezaron a preparar el festín, había una variedad de comidas, entre ellas carnes, filetes, ensaladas, etc…

Shyvana se devoró fácilmente ¾ del festín, Jarvan quedó impresionado, nunca se había esperado de alguien pudiese comer tanto.

_"Ah… Qué deliciosa estaba la comida…"_ –Shyvana suspira, estaba satisfecha-

Jarvan se miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, miró el suelo en momento y se levantó de golpe.

"¿_Qué sucede?"_ –Shyvana preguntó-

"_Quiero que me acompañes, sígueme_."

Jarvan caminó hasta el pasillo, se quedó mirando unos segundos a Shyvana, luego se movió hasta la puerta principal. Shyvana se mantuvo queta un rato, luego siguió a Jarvan. Una vez afuera, Shyvana dudaba sobre la actitud se Jarvan, pero prefirió no preguntar.

_"Oye ¿No quieres que me ponga nada?"_

_"A esta hora la gente está en sus casas o embriagándose en un bar."_

_"¿A dónde vamos?"_

_"Ya verás."_

Caminaron hasta llegar a la escuela de magos de Demacia, era una edificación gigante, de color gris en su totalidad. Al llegar a la entrada, recibieron al príncipe Jarvan como una celebridad, realmente el pueblo lo quería muchísimo, su presencia era una señal de gratitud. Cuando entraron, se encontraron de frente con una bella muchacha blonda, automáticamente la chica saludó a Jarvan.

"¡_Jarvan, eres tú! No te veo hace muchos días ¿Cómo te encuentras?"_ –Le saluda enérgicamente con un beso en la mejilla-

"_Oh, Luxanna ¿Qué haces por aquí?"_

"_Vamos, sabes que no me gusta que me digan Luxanna, basta con Lux. Yo me encuentro aquí por mis clases… Vaya, veo que estas acompañado ¿Me presentas a tu amiga?_" –Ríe juguetonamente-

_"Claro, ella es Shyvana, es una amiga mía. Shyvana, te presento a Lux, es mi compañera hace mucho tiempo, la conozco desde que éramos pequeños, es hermana de unos mis mejores amigos."_

_"Hola, un gusto._" –Responde Shyvana de una manera tajante, algo celosa.-

"_El gusto es mío, Shyvana."_

La joven se caracterizaba por ser amable, era adorada por casi toda Demacia, ella podía alumbrar cualquier alma en pena con tan solo su deslumbrante sonrisa.

_"Lux, te quería pedir un favor."_

_"¿Sí, Jarvan?"_

Ambos empezaron a hablar en un tono bajo, Shyvana no podía oír lo que decían, así que empezó a darse una vuelta por el colegio, sin perder de vista a Jarvan. Cuando Shyvana ve a unos magos practicando sus hechizos, un hombre que se asemejaba a una gárgola de color azul se le acerca.

_"Veo que te interesa la magia."_ –La pilla por sorpresa. Shyvana al voltearse, se asusta por la apariencia.-

_"Em… No precisamente, s-sólo miraba…"_

_"Entiendo ¿Eres nueva por aquí?"_

_"Algo así… Jarvan me trajo aquí…"_

_"Jaja, ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_"Shyvana… ¿y tú?"_

_"Galio. Bueno, tengo que supervisar a estos chiquillos, adiós."_

Shyvana se despidió con una sonrisa, le pareció agradable sociabilizar con alguien más en este sitio, que era algo desconocido para ella. Luego de un rato, Jarvan llama a la joven medio dragón. Ella fue rápidamente hacia él.

_"Ven, Shyvana, tengo una sorpresa para ti._" –Jarvan tenía una sonrisa en la cara.-

Shyvana se preguntaba qué estaba tramando. Ambos entraron a una habitación oculta en la oscuridad, en el cual habían tres magos, con túnicas amarillas, diferentes al resto, y le pidieron ponerse en medio de un círculo dibujado en el suelo.

_"Ahora, Príncipe Jarvan, quiero pedirle que salga de la habitación…"_

_"De inmediato."_

Se encontraba Shyvana alrededor de tres hombres moviendo sus manos de una manera extraña, formando figuras.

_"¿Q-Qué están haciendo?"_

"_Tranquilidad joven, te otorgaremos paz y tranquilidad temporal."_

Shyvana estaba algo asustada. De repente, el círculo en el piso empieza a brillar. Sin previo aviso, los hombres empezaron a recitar con perfecta coordinación:

_"Reúnanse sobre mí_  
><span><em>Reúnanse sobre mí, padres<em>  
><span><em>Reúnanse en lo más alto y envíenme<em>  
><span><em>Una sola oportunidad…<em>  
><span><em>Escuchadme padres ahora…"<em>

Mientras recitaban esta especie de oración, el brillo del círculo cubrió todo el cuerpo de Shyvana, ella se sentía en la nada, había perdido la conciencia. Cuando despertó, sentía que su cuerpo ardía, y se encontraba en el suelo. Los magos estaban esperando su despertar.

_"¿Cómo te sientes?"_

_"Algo extraña… ¿Qué me hicieron?..."_

_"¿Aún no te das cuenta?, mírate al espejo."_

Shyvana se acercó a un espejo colgado a una pared, no podía creerlo. Tenía una apariencia humana, una suave piel pálida, una armadura negra, y una sedosa cabellera rojiza.

"El Príncipe Jarvan nos pidió este favor, ahora tienes la apariencia de una humana, y no tendrás problemas con interactuar con los demás. Aunque me parece algo extraño… Ya que podemos convivir perfectamente con criaturas muy bizarras…" –El mago decidió no hablar más y le abrió la puerta a Shyvana, allí afuera estaba Jarvan, esperando, se había quedado dormido en un sofá, quizás cuanto tiempo tardó el ritual, pensó Shyvana.-

Shyvana sonrío, y decidió sentarse a su lado, y posteriormente dormir apoyada en él, ya que ella también estaba muy cansada, y no quería despertarlo. Jarvan es su ángel guardián, probablemente nadie se preocupase por ella, excepto él.

Después de unos treinta minutos, Jarvan despertó, se encontró con Shyvana durmiendo a su lado, no sabía qué hacer, estaba ruborizado. Luego recordó que le advirtieron que Shyvana terminaría exhausta por el ritual, así que decidió cargarla en sus brazos, y llevarla hasta el palacio.

En el camino, se encontró con mucha gente mirándole. El gran príncipe Jarvan IV cargaba en sus brazos a una hermosa joven pelirroja. Había empezado a llover.

_"Qué lástima, después de una tarde con un sol tan hermoso, a Shyvana no le gustará esto._" –Pensó Jarvan-

Jarvan se dio cuenta que la cara de Shyvana se estaba mojando, así que decidió acercarla más a su pecho. Cuando finalmente llegaron al palacio, entraron en la habitación de Jarvan, y dejó a Shyvana en su cama, se sorprendió el cómo no había despertado en todo el camino, realmente estaba profundamente dormida. Le hizo una caricia en el pelo, el cual seguía tan suave y sedoso como antes. Intentó secarlo un poco. La observó un instante, y luego se fue al baño, quería ducharse, estaba fatigado.

La ducha duró fácil unos veinte minutos, se relajó completamente. Al salir, se vistió con un pijama, mientras se secaba el pelo, observó otro momento a Shyvana, parecía dormir tan a gusto que no quiso despertarla. Entonces buscó un saco de dormir en una habitación de al lado, regresó a la habitación, y lo estiró en el suelo de esta. Antes de apagar la luz, Jarvan contempló por última vez a Shyvana, y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente.

_"Dulces sueños, Shyvana."_

Cuando se dio vuelta para apagar la luz, Shyvana empezó a hablar dormida…

"_…Ah… Jarvan… Te… T-Te quiero mucho…"_

_"Quizás que este soñando._" –Dijo para sí mismo.-

Finalmente decidió apagar la luz y dormir en el saco. Fue un día sin duda** agotador.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haga gustado, mejoraré la frecuencia de los capítulos, sin más que decir, adiós, espero que esten bien. =)<strong>


End file.
